Drunken Sex and Declarations of Love
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: After a drunken night in a bar, Reid and Morgan wake up in bed together. Morgan/Reid fluffy-ness.


**A/N: You know what's great about having perverted friends? They make you laugh til you literally spew milk out of your nose…**

**A friend of mine asked (at the lunch table, while everyone was eating) verbatim: "Why do they call it a boner if there's no bone in it?" … XD **

**Anyways, I have resisted the urge to write anything graphic and smutty for "Wedding Bells" thus far, but it's killing me so I had to write this… Pretty much PWP but "Dance Lessons" was too so… yeah…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Opinions are much loved X)**

* * *

><p><em>DRUNKEN SEX AND DECLARATIONS OF LOVE<em>

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid squinted his eyes into the darkness of his bedroom. The red glow from the digital clock was a slightly blurry spot a few feet in front of him as he fumbled around for his glasses on the bedside table. He slid them on and looked to the digital face again, surprised to see that it was nearly ten o'clock in the morning. All of his blinds were still closed and as he pushed his blanket back, his hand brushed something warm and most definitely not his pillow…<p>

He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he realized it was another person. How drunk had he been last night? He couldn't have been _that _wasted, right? His head wasn't pounding incessantly and unless he forgot throwing up, he didn't feel sick. Obviously, something had happened that he couldn't remember fully and he leaned over, flipping on the lamp to see who was in the bed next to him.

He felt his heart stop when he saw his co-worker, Derek Morgan lying there. He scrubbed at his tired eyes and slid quickly out of the bed, getting as far away as physically possible. There was no way that he and Derek… He couldn't even finish the thought it was so mortifying to consider.

Well, not the actually act itself… Just the thought that he had had drunken sex with Derek at all. Any sex with him… it was like fate playing a cruel joke on him after all of the years of secretly lusting after and falling in love with the man. It was completely unfair for it to have happened like this…

Then again… Spencer licked his lips as bits of the night before were slowly making their way to the surface of his slightly sleep-glazed mind. He wondered if Derek would remember…And if he did, how was he going to react to finding out that he'd slept with him of all people?

He started panicking again and his mind, still moving at an annoyingly sluggish pace, especially compared to usual, slowly came up with some sort of plan. Maybe he could convince Derek that he'd let him take the bed the night before. Of course, that might take some doing… Spencer looked down at himself and winced, evidence of what had occurred the night before staring at him.

He chewed his lip and looked back at his co-worker. His friend. He swallowed past the hard lump of fear and worry and … if he was really being honest, secret elation, and decided the first thing he had to do was take a shower. Then hope to whatever God there was that Derek would have forgotten everything. Which was starting to seem less and less likely the longer Spencer stood there, hazy memories of what Spencer could tell was very drunken, very sloppy and very hot sex forming in his mind. Or were those dreams? He could hardly tell the difference. Either way, he was running out of time.

He quickly grabbed a pair of clean boxers, scooped up his scattered clothes and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping inside, closing his eyes and letting his muscles relax under the jet of warm water, even as his mind began to conjure up horrifying scenarios of Derek's reaction when he woke up in his bed…

**~/.\~**

Derek Morgan groaned, his head throbbing. He yawned as he sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from his tired eyes. Squinting around, he frowned. This was not his bedroom. This was not his apartment. He quickly flung the blanket back, discovering that he was naked and frowning in confusion. He struggled to remember the night before…

He remembered going out with the team for drinks and getting just a little bit drunk… He remembered driving Reid home despite his own inebriated state. He also remembered throwing up on Reid's shoes in the parking lot and then Reid throwing up on his pants in reaction to that. Reid had been so drunk he'd had to hold on to him for support to get from the car to his own apartment…

Suddenly, his hand fell away from his face as he got a flash of a drunken declaration of love spewing forth from the younger man's lips… And then a messy kiss, long, elegant fingers roaming his body, tongues twisting passionately and really, really intense, drunken sex.

But… With Reid? Really? He'd been wasted enough to let his guard down that much? As more and more memories fell into place from the night before, he couldn't help but smile. It had been even better than he could've imagined. …Not that he imagined having sex with Reid. Often, anyway. Probably three or four times a week… day. He winced. God, he was hopeless.

What honestly shocked him the most was that Reid had been drunk enough to let him take advantage of him. Reid had never been much of a drinker (for the obvious reasons… the kid couldn't hold it down…) He'd had drunken, disjointed, long forgotten one-night stands before. Never with another man and not in a million years would have expected something like this from Reid…

Of course, that whole, "I love you Derek!" was even more than unexpected. Probably could've been explained away as an effect of the alcohol, but Derek wanted it to have been more than that. He really wanted to have more than just a drunken one-night stand… He wanted - and it was not easy for him to admit this - forever. He wanted "I love you,"s and a six month anniversary dinner and movie dates…

God, he sounded like a sappy teenage girl, but it was true and Spencer Reid was the only person he wanted any of that from… of course, the hot, lust-filled, alcohol fueled sex had been - if his somewhat distorted memory served well - the best he'd ever had and he certainly wouldn't mind more of that either…

He frowned, his mind still revolving around Reid and sex and love when he heard the faint sounds of the shower in the master bathroom and images of a wet, soapy and naked Spencer assaulted his mind. Without even really thinking about what he was doing, Derek stood and walked toward the bathroom door, which was opened just a crack, and slowly entered.

**~/.\~**

Spencer hadn't even really begun to wash, just standing under the jets, thinking and thinking some more, when he heard the bathroom door creaking open. It could've just been the apartment, which was old and sometimes creaked on its own for no reason, but he doubted that very much.

He nearly screamed, but was able to hold it back when the shower door slid open and he saw a still naked and surprisingly alert, very _hard _Derek.

"…Derek…!" he squeaked, wincing at his voice. He stepped as far back as the shower would allow as the other man slid inside, his dark eyes full of lust and some other, softer emotion that Spencer was a bit too scared to try and identify.

"You're awake…" he said uselessly. What else was he supposed to say? He didn't know… Sorry for being too wasted to realize we probably shouldn't have been screwing each other? He'd never done anything like this in his entire life… he had no clue how to handle a situation like this one.

Morgan's lips quirked into an amused smile as he watched Reid, somehow still seeming shy and a little bit awkward even after what he remembered had happened the night before. "Yeah, Pretty Boy, I am…"

Spencer really hated to admit how much he loved it when the other man called him 'Pretty Boy'. He pretended he hated it, but it wasn't true. If anyone else had called him that, then maybe he would hate it. But this was Derek and he couldn't hate anything about Derek. No matter how hard he tried and God knows he'd tried.

He looked nervous standing there in the shower, staring at Derek with his large, expressive eyes that said so much without him having to utter a single word. "We… we should probably talk about last night…" Spencer finally spoke again when it became clear Morgan wasn't going to say anything else.

Derek stepped closer, his eyes traveling over Reid's body and the younger man felt his face heating with embarrassment. "Yeah, we probably should…" Morgan agreed, "But first I have one question…"

"And… that is?" Reid asked, his brows knitting together in an infuriatingly adorable way that made it all the harder for Derek to remain focused.

"…Did you mean what you said last night? About loving me?"

"Well… I mean, Derek, I might have… um…" he floundered, looking the other man square in the eye and sighing. "Yes." He finally answered. He felt sure that Derek would now hate him, never speak to him again. It somehow never occurred to him that Morgan's arousal was because of him… that Derek had gotten into the shower with him because he wanted to have another excuse to see him naked.

Of course, he quickly realized his mistake when Derek's lips were on his, soft and hard, pressing, searching. This kiss wasn't much like the kiss from last night. Last night, they'd been so drunk it was more a tangle of tongues than a kiss. This kiss, while still hungry and passionate, was slower, more deliberate… Scorching Spencer's lips as Derek pressed his body against his and the shower jets rained down on both of them.

Warmth spread throughout Reid's body as he moaned into the kiss, their tongues twisting together in a rhythmic tango. Derek slid one hand up to the back of Reid's head, tangling in his wet curls, the other slipping down the younger man's back, grabbing his butt and pulling him as close as he possibly could.

He groaned as Spencer's hands slid between them, fingers playing with the slick muscles on his abdomen and sliding teasingly around his erection, stroking lightly. Derek's hips bucked into the other man's, their erections rubbing against each other and they both moaned. "Derek…" Spencer breathed, his body on fire as Morgan's mouth slid from his lips to his jaw and he nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Reid kept one hand on Derek's erection and the other slid around to clutch at his butt as he felt Morgan's fingers pressing against his entrance. He sucked in a breath as he slid a finger in, his grip on both Derek's erection and his ass tightening. "Oh God…" he breathed, water from the shower pouring down onto them as Derek slid his finger in and out of Reid slowly before adding a second finger.

"…Please…" Reid breathed harshly, clenching his eyes shut as his fingers slid from Derek's behind and moved to tug his face back to his, catching his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss as a third finger was added and heat pooled in his stomach.

"Oh God…" Spencer groaned as the fingers left him and he whined as Derek broke the kiss and his hand moved between them to take the younger man's arousal. "…Please… Derek… I need you… in me…"

Morgan grinned, adjusting their position slightly, "… Turn around…"

Spencer slid his fingers off of Morgan's erection and turned around, groaning when he felt one of Derek's strong arms sliding around his waist and taking his erection again, stroking lightly as his lips descended on the back of his neck. He could feel Derek pressing against him, slowly sliding in and he pushed back against him, moaning Derek's name again as he slid all the way in.

Giving the younger man a moment to adjust, Derek started, slowly at first, to thrust into him, groaning as he was enveloped by his tight body. Spencer leaned into him, pressing back into his thrusts as they moved together in a synchronized motion.

"…Fuck… Pretty Boy…" Derek groaned as he neared climax.

"…Oh…God… Please!" Reid screamed suddenly, his head falling back into Derek's shoulder as he came with violent force and shuddered, his body clenching around Morgan as he continued to thrust and cried out his own release seconds later.

They stayed like that for almost a minute before Derek pulled out of the younger man and they turned to face each other, lips meeting in a slower, gentler kiss than before. Reid pressed his forehead to Derek's as the water spilled down on their heads, spiraling down the drain.

"What was it we needed to talk about again?" Spencer asked, his lips still brushing Derek's gently.

Morgan laughed and kissed him back, "I love you, you know that?"

"You do?" Spencer asked, surprised to hear those words.

Morgan grinned, pulling him closer and pressing another lingering kiss to his soft, beautiful lips. "You can't really be that blind can you?" he asked.

Reid blushed and kissed him back, his breathing harsh. "…I think you might have to convince me, Derek."

The older man laughed again, "My pleasure…"

END

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So… yeah. I have no idea what 2 say…**

**It's only the 2****nd**** time I've ever written 'M' rated slash, so I hope it was as good as people said the first was! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it… It's a lot different than anything I've ever written before…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
